Walkman
The Sony Walkman is a portable audio player. Usage A prototype of the then in-development Sony Walkman TPS-L2, originally belonged to ornithologist Cécile Cosima Caminades to record bird sounds in Costa Rica, 1974. However, it was confiscated by the CIA mercenary group Peace Sentinel after she stumbled upon one of the secret AI tests for the Mammal Pod. Cipher agent Pacifica Ocean later managed to steal it from a supply depot at Puerto del Alba, and passed it on to KGB ally Vladimir Zadornov. A few days later, Zadornov, in the guise of Ramón Gálvez Mena, used it to play back a tape cassette for the commander of the private military group Militaires Sans Frontières, Naked Snake. The cassette contained Cécile's recording of the AI test, which featured the voice of Snake's deceased former mentor, The Boss, speaking with an unidentified woman.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Data Files > Strangelove's Simulation > Operation Snake Eater Simulation MSF's subcommander Kazuhira Miller initially believed that the Walkman was a Russian copy of the prototype,Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: What is that? // Ramón Gálvez Mena: A portable stereo cassette player. The first of its kind. // Miller: Ah. I heard they were working on something like that in Japan. Didn't know you guys were too. but later discovered and informed Snake otherwise.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Miller > Special Items > WALKMAN Kazuhira Miller: Snake, about that cassette player Gálvez was carrying... // Naked Snake (Big Boss): What about it? // Miller: That was no Russian imitation. It was the real deal - a prototype developed by a Japanese company. // Snake: Get out of here! // Miller: It's true. It had the Sony logo on it. The product name is "WALKMAN." // Snake: WALKMAN... // Miller: It's a revolutionary new concept. Music you can listen to on the go. You can take with you when you leave the house. I gave it a listen, and you wouldn't believe how good the sound quality is for something so tiny. And in stereo, too. Think of the technology that must have gone into it. And that tape is equally amazing. The treble range is clearly superior to any other cassette ever made. Stylish, too. // Snake: How'd Gálvez get his hands on a model that's not even out yet? // Miller: Beats me. It's not the kind of thing I'd expect some stodgy Soviet to be into. // Snake: Me neither. Tell you what, though, it's a fine piece of work. It'd let me listen to my music when I want, where I want. // Miller: I... never thought I'd hear you say that. But I have to agree. Me, I'm a recording freak, and I always used to laugh at the idea of a portable player. But now that I've seen it in action, I've changed my mind. Being able to take your music with you... This could be the start of a revolution in music. // Snake: Could be. // Miller: I'm having the guys at Mother Base study and analyze it. Who knows? They might be able to come up with something even better. Snake kept the Walkman for MSF's subsequent mission into Costa Rica, and Mother Base's R&D Team, under Miller's suggestion, studied the Walkman and were later able to reverse-engineer and improve it. In addition, the Walkman was used to play back recordings that contained briefings, discussions between personnel, or even old data files. These included a multi-part cassette tape from EVA, regarding The Boss's mission between 1959 and 1962,Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: Package for you, Boss. // Naked Snake (Big Boss): What? // Miller: Yeah. Looks like a cassette tape. Don’t worry, it’s clean. No trace of explosives or anything. Return address just says “EVA.” and memoirs recorded by Strangelove regarding her past with The Boss, having felt that she may not come back alive from her top-secret mission for the CIA.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Data Files > Strangelove's Memories The cassette tapes used for the recordings were also high pass-pressed.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). This can be seen on the statement near the bottom of the tape covers in the Briefing Files menu. Likewise, the tapes utilized were C-60 tapes (tapes that had a recording limit of 60 minutes), with thirty minutes being devoted to each side; two checkboxes to indicate which side was full; an "...81811 Do Not Remove" warning label; stereo-sound playability; and had the MSF logo extending from the left side to barely reaching the right side.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). These were shown on the tape background, when the player is listening to one of the briefing files. Pacifica Ocean, under cover as Paz Ortega Andrade, also utilized the Walkman to record her log on the events of her stay on Mother Base, and her mission for Cipher. The Diaries as well as the associated mission log were later uncovered by Big Boss and Miller. Presumably, the walkman was used for intelligence operations by the Intel Unit afterwards, and the MSF managed to mass produce their own versions of the Walkman. On December 7, 1974, the MSF Intel Team agent Hideo managed to retrieve a cassette tape containing information, as well as request an extraction from his assigned post. He barely managed to escape after circumstances forced Big Boss to directly intervene to save Hideo. On December 21, 1974, Brian, a mole that was planted at the facility by the Militaires Sans Frontières, located and presumably recorded a cassette tape that contained information vital enough for the MSF to deploy Big Boss to retrieve it. However, due to their actions being monitored by the staff, Brian had to stow it away at a guard tower and tell Big Boss (who likewise put him into an interrogation hold to ensure their cover was intact) where it was located instead of supplying it to him in person. Big Boss eventually managed to retrieve the tape and escape from the base, where they discovered the existence of a mysterious man known only by the name of Skull Face, who relayed his past to a prisoner he had heavily tortured. The MSF utilized at least one of their Walkmans for the events leading up to the IAEA inspection of Mother Base, including the revelation that Paz survived her duel with Big Boss, the discovery that Chico had disappeared, and details on the base that Chico was being held at. In addition, Paz's diaries were placed into archives by this time. On March 7-8, 1975, Chico, after overhearing that Paz had survived, took a Walkman with him to record his progress in trying to locate her, after sneaking off of a supply ship enroute to Havana while it was stopped at Santiago de Cuba to refuel. However, he ended up being caught and captured, though he temporarily retained his use of the Walkman, which he used to expose what was happening during his imprisonment. It was eventually confiscated from Chico by the leader, Skull Face, after a torture session, although he returned it. It later ended up confiscated again, although this time, Skull Face recorded his interrogation of Paz as well as his surgical implanting of bombs into her body. After this, he returned the Walkman to Chico at his cage in Camp Omega, which he listened to the tape containing the torture of Paz by jacking it to a port in his chest.http://www.vg247.com/2012/08/31/metal-gear-solid-ground-zeroes-gameplay-detailed-in-podcast/ Big Boss later took the Walkman from Chico after rescuing him, and used it and the included tape to deduce where Paz was being held. Behind the scenes A cassette tape player was first featured in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, which was located in Gustava Heffner's locker and contained a recording of the Zanzibar Land national anthem. The player can procure it by forming a key from Gustava's brooch, due to its memory shaped alloy nature. However, the recording grows distorted with overuse. ''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' The Walkman is an item featured in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. In reality, the prototype was developed by Sony in 1978, and first sold in Japan in 1979. During Peace Walker's development, Sony released a promotional NWD-W202 Walkman that had green camouflage colors. Included with this walkman were pre-recorded music as well as a passcode that allowed a Walkman T-shirt to be released. The Sony Walkman was the only real-life, non-DLC passcode-obtainable item that neither had its name/design/model viewer description changed, nor had its briefing file topic removed during localization, most likely due to its major role in the plot. On a related note, it was also one of only three products, thanks to the promotional item's release, whose DLC passcode item was kept in releases outside Japan (the others being the Hori accessory line and the UNIQLO T-shirts). If a soldier plays the Walkman, they'll gain the Earplug ability, which renders them incapable of being stunned by the various monsters' roars. This was a gameplay element carried over from the Monster Hunter series. During battles with the AI weapons, when the player breaches the AI pod to steal its memory boards, the player could also retrieve a cassette tape after pressing a specific action button prompt. Depending on whether the AI weapon battle in question was the story mode version or the Type II/Custom versions in Extra Ops, the tapes retrieved are tapes relating to the Briefing file series "Strangelove's Memories" and "Paz's Diary," respectively, the latter of which also has Miller calling in questioning what a cassette tape is doing inside the AI pod. The character portraits for the Briefing files in Peace Walker depict them in various environments. The majority of the characters, save for Huey, Strangelove, Paz and Miller generally have a jungle, meadow, or forest nature in the background, while Huey is inside what appears to be a wooden or vertical brick house, Strangelove is near a concrete wall, Paz has the sky behind her, and Miller is near a tan wall. Walkman types Through MSF's R&D Team, the player can develop newer models of the Sony Walkman. Tracks The Walkman can be accessed under the Control Menu (provided it was selected during mission preparations), and will play tracks on it instead of the standard BGM. Upon finishing a track, it will automatically begin the next track before starting all over. Once it is upgraded to Rank 3, track skipping allows the player to jump to the desired track. As R&D upgrades the Walkman, new tracks will be available to play. In keeping with the use of Vocaloid in the game, some vocal songs have been reworked to be sung by Vocaloids. # MGS20YearsHistory 1 # MGS20YearsHistory 2 # MGS20YearsHistory 3 # MGS20YearsHistory 4 # Confession # Enclosure # Everything Begins # Love Theme # View of Deep Snow # Show Time # Destiny's Call # Beyond the Bounds # Snake Eater # Calling to the Night # Raxa # Inori-no-Uta Through the PlayStation Network, additional tracks can be obtained: # Heavens Divide (second DLC download) # Koi no Yokushiryoku (first DLC download) # Outer Heaven (fifth DLC download) # Zero Allies! (fourth DLC download) # MGSPW Main Theme (third DLC download) # Koi no Yokushiryoku (Acoustic Guitar Duo) (sixth DLC download) # Sneak 1 (seventh DLC download) # Sneak 2 (eighth DLC download) The Walkman DLC cost 2428 KB (Koi no Yokushiryoku), 1472 KB (Sneak 1), 1362 KB (Sneak 2), 2582 KB (Heavens Divide), 1464 KB ("MGS-PW" Main Theme), 2266 KB (Zero Allies!), 2458 KB (Outer Heaven), and 1800 KB (Koi no Yokishiryoku (Acoustic Guitar Duo)). Briefing files In addition to playing music tracks, the Walkman was also frequently used to record various interviews and briefing files, as well as play various old recordings. About the Mission Note: this is for tapes specifically under the About the Mission section only. Miller #Make Contact with the FSLN Commandante #Tracking Amanda #C4 #Basilisco #AI Weapon Parts #To the Command Tower! #Target Practice / Puerto del Alba #Target Practice / Rio del Jade #Target Practice / Aldea de los Despiertos #Target Practice / US Missile Base #Target Practice / Mining Barracks #Fulton Recovery #Fulton Recovert Mission #Destroy the Transport Truck #Sweep-and-destroy #Hold-up #Base Defense #Total Stealth #Destroy the Obstacle #One-shot Mission #Pooyan mission #Missile Interception Amanda #Rescuing Chico ##Prison Camp #Chasing the Jungle Train #Destroy the Tank! #Destroying the Barricade #Sneaking into the Crater Base ##The Fort #Stop the "Pupa" AI Weapon! #Into the Cloud Forest #Neutralize the Attack Chopper! #To the Research Lab #Find the ID Card! #Stop the "Chrysalis" AI Weapon! #Infiltrate the Mine Base #Neutralize the Guards #Stop the "Cocoon" AI Weapon! #Sneaking into the Underground Base #Escape the Prison! #Fighting Peace Walker #Fighting Peace Walker (Round 2) #Sabotage Missions #Claymore Mines #Defending the base #Evading Enemy Searches Chico #Photography Tips #Ghost Photography #Restless Spirits File Library Miller # Mother-Base ## Offshore plant ### New plant ### Queen bee ## Fulton Recovery # MSF ## Militaires Sans Frontieres ## MSF's Goals ### Special Forces ## The Need for Metal Gear # Clients ## Galvez ## Paz ### Snuff Tobacco ### CIPHER # Cold War ## The Cold War ## Nuclear Deterrence and Mutual Assured Destruction ## The Cold War and Peace # Situation in Central America ## The Cuban Missile Crisis ### Treaty of Tlateloco ## Costa Rica's Abolition of its Army ## The CIA's activities in Central America ## How to pronounce "CIA" ## The CIA-KGB relationship ## Grenada # A Great Leader ## Che Guevara ### Che's Footsteps ## The history of Guerilla Warfare ## Mate ## Che's visit to Hiroshima ## Scarf # Peace Constitutions ## Peace Constitution of Japan ### Article 9 and the JSDF ## The U.S-Japan Security Treaty ### The Nuclear Umbrella ## The Three Non-Nuclear Principles ## The JSDF ### Why Miller quit the JSDF # About himself ## Roles within the Mother Base ## Upbringing ## How Miller met Snake # The Fundamentals of Stealth ## Sneaking Mission ## Effective Use of Fulton Recovery ## Body Checks ## Weight Carried ## Aim Tremors ## Dressing for the Mission ### Jungle Fatigues ### Sneaking Suit ### Battle Dress ### Naked # CO-OPS ## CO-OPS ## CO-OP Ring ## Snake Formation ## CPR ## Camaraderie ### Snake Sync ## Heroism ## CO-OPS Weapons ## CO-OPS Comms ### Battle Cries & the Kotodama Effect # Special Items ## Cardboard Box ### Two Men in a Box ### Cardboard Tank ## WALKMAN ## Retort Pouched CurryThis is only available in the Japanese version ### Bon Curry ## Doritos ## Mountain Dew ## Pepsi NEX # Enemy Soldier Types ## CIA Mercenaries ## Patrolmen & Guards ## Commandos ### Shock Troops ## Scouts ### Ghillie Suit Soldiers ## Sentries ## Escorts ## Shield Soldiers ## Soldier Level # Battle Range ## Differences in Range Between Different Weapons ### Close Range ### Medium Range ### Long Range Paz #Costa Rica ##"Costa Rica" ##The Civil War ##Policy Shift ##University for Peace ###Professor Galvez ##Costa Rican Coffee ##Costa Rican Ruins #Costa Rica's Unarmed Neutrality ##Article 12 of the Constitution ###How it keeps the peace ##The reason the army was abolished ##Japan's peace constitution ##Perpetual Peace #Costa Rica's natural environment ##Costa Rica's tropical forests ###Tropical rain forests ###Tropical dry forests ###Tropical cloud forests ##Morpho butterflies ##Biological diversity ##Costa Rican Development Corporation #About herself ##"Paz" ##The Peace Sign ##Childhood ##Role in Mother Base #Costa Rican Coast ##Playa del Alba ##Bosque del Alba ##Puerto del Alba #Eastern Limon ##El Cenegal - Jungle ##El Cenegal - Ravine ##El Cenegal - Swamp ##Rio del Jade ##Bananal Fruta de Oro - Sorting Shed ##Bananal Fruta de Oro - Farm #Mt. Irazu Area ##Camino de Lava - Hillside ##Camino de Lava - Junction ##Aldea de los Despiertos ##Cafetal Aroma Encantado ##El Cadalso ##Los Cantos - Canyon ##Los Cantos - Ridge ##Fuerte la Ladera ##Crater Base #Central Heredia ##Selva de la Leche - Jungle ##Selva de la Leche - Hillside ##Catarata de la Muerte ##Selva de la Muerte ##Ruinas de Xochiquetzal ##AI Lab #Mine Base ##Miner's Residence ##Mining Pit Amanda #Nicaragua ##History ###The Nicaraguan Canal ###Sandino's rebellion ##Somoza ###Sandino's assassination ###The Managua Earthquake ##Rio San Juan ##Ometepe Island #FSLN ##FSLN ##General Sandino ##The "watermelon sellers" ##A revolution for peace ##El Che #Enemy strength ##Hombre Nuevo ###Abduction ##The CIA's strength #Relations with the U.S. ##Plantations ##Drugs ##William Walker #About herself ##Joining the FSLN ##Malaria ##Mi viejo ##Chico ##Mother Base ##Decision time Chico #Geographical Info ##Supply Staging Point ##River Valley ###The Real Basilisco ##Crater Area ###The Loch Ness Monster ###Nahuelito ###Ogopogo ###Mokele-mbembe ##Tropical Cloud Forest ###Bigfoot ###Mono Grande ##Ruins ###Kongamato ##Mine Base ###UFOs ###Abductions ###Elbakki ##UFO Photo #The Legend of Isla Del Monstruo ##Isla Del Monstruo ###Tranya ###Felynes ###Rathalos ###Tigrex ###Velocipreys ###Gear REX #About himself ##Amanda ##Father ###Quotes from Che ##Frente Compas ##Role in Mother Base #Love ##Puppy Love ##Paz's True Self ###The Mystery of Paz's Actions Huey #Cold War and the Nuclear Arms Race ##The Manhattan Project ###Hiroshima and Nagasaki ##Cuban Missile Crisis ##The Space Race and the Cold War Arms Race ##The Cold War and Peace #Nuclear Deterrence ##Nuclear Deterrence Theory ###Nuclear Terrorism ##Damage from a Nuclear Missile ##Metal Gear and Nuclear Weapons #Peace Walker ##Peace Walker Project ##Mobile Nuclear Launch Platform ###Self-destruct Function ###Tsar Bomba ##Peace Walker's AI ##Fighting Peace Walker ##Peace Walker with Mammal Pod ##The Fake "Peace Walker" Project ###The Reason for Launching a Real Nuke ##Soviet Research on Bipedal Locomotion ###Granin ##"Metal Gear" ##Shagohod ##Basilisk ##The Two AI Pods ###Reptile Pod ###Mammal Pod ##Transmitting Data to NORAD ###An Oversight in the System #About himself ##Electronic Cigarettes ##Impact on Genes ##Role in Mother Base #Dr. Strangelove ##How Huey met Strangelove ###Letter to Strangelove ##"2001: A Space Odyssey" #Taking Down the AI Weapons ##Pupa ##Chrysalis ##Cocoon Cécile #AI lab ##Facility and security ##Dr. Strangelove ##ID card #Costa Rican birds ##Birds in general ###Cassette densuke ##Quetzals ###Mimicking animal calls ##Hummingbirds ##Manakins ##Tree-wattled Bellbird ##Clay-colored Robin ##Macaws #About herself ##Cécile Cosima Caminandes ##Role in Mother Base #France ##Paris ##Foreign Legion ##National Anthem ##The Umbrellas of Chernbourg ##The Day of the Jackal ##Nuclear Tests ##Sartre ##Piccasso ##Macaroons ##Wine ##May 1968 Strangelove #AI ##What is AI? ###"The Ghost in the Machine" ##How to ID an AI ###The Turing Test ##Models for AI ###AI and the female brain ##The Need for AI ##Expert systems ##The future of AI ###The "Opposite Direction" in AI Evolution ##From pupa to butterfly ###AI code names ##"2001: A Space Odyssey" #The Boss ##How Strangelove met The Boss ##Why she used torture ##The Boss's white horse ##The Boss and peace #About herself ##The origin of "Strangelove" ##Personal history ##Role in Mother Base #People ##Huey ##Cécile #Metal Gear ZEKE ##Metal Gear ZEKE's AI ###A Different AI ##VOCALOID Data Files #Paz's Tape ##Between Two Women #Strangelove's Memories ##A Chance Meeting ##Joy ##Separation #Strangelove's Simulation ##Operation Snake Eater Simulation #Paz's Diary ##1st Entry ##2nd Entry ##3rd Entry ##4th Entry ##5th Entry ##6th Entry ##7th Entry ##8th Entry ##9th Entry ##10th Entry #The Boss's Final Mission ##EVA's Debriefing #Message from EVA ##Session 1 ##Session 2 ##Session 3 ##Session 4 ##Session 5 ##Session 6 ##Session 7 #Secret File ##The Phone Call ''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes'' The Walkman made a return in the game Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes. In the TGS Daytime demo, Big Boss had to retrieve a data file that a character was to provide to him that contained vital information. When it was collected, it has an exclamation point on the iDroid menu that indicated that it was able to be listened to. The cassette tapes can also be listened to from the main menu of the game, and can also be used to import music. The cassette tapes, like in Peace Walker, will compensate the heavy doses of story and elaborate on behind the scenes material that was initially told in cutscenes, resulting in them being lengthy.http://www.metalgearinformer.com/?p=13021 Collecting all the cassette tapes will, in addition to awarding the player with the "Information" achievement/trophy, also supply the player with an additional, seven-minute long cassette tape left behind by Skull Face explaining his motives.http://www.metalgearinformer.com/?p=12985 Only the Chico tapes and the Skull Face tape are acquirable, with the rest being pre-included in the game by the start of the mission. In addition, Chico Tape 3 requires that Big Boss save Chico before Paz. Aside from the briefing file involving Skull Face explaining his motives, the briefing files included nine briefing files relating to the main mission, an archived version of Paz's diary tapes from Peace Walker, seven tapes detailing Chico's status during his incarceration in Camp Omega, four tape sets (each set containing two tapes) of BGMs, including Love Deterrence, MPW Main Theme, Heavens Divide, and Ride of the Valkyries, and twelve cassette tapes that summarized the events of Peace Walker with Paz as the narrator in the context of giving brief reports on her stay, save for the first one and the eleventh and twelfth ones, with the first having Miller and Big Boss commenting on Paz leaving behind diary entries of her stay at Mother Base up to her departing to hijack ZEKE, and the latter two having Paz instead making communication with Cipher. These are pre-included on the menu. Briefing files Acquired Tapes *Chico Tapes **Chico's Tape 1: March 7-8, 1975: Arrival in Cuba **Chico's Tape 2 **Chico's Tape 3: March 12, 1975: Escorted to Paz's Location **Chico's Tape 4 **Chico's Tape 5 **Chico's Tape 6 **Chico's Tape 7 Info *Pre-mission Brief: Mission Background & Intel **Mission Tips **Mission Objectives: Target Intel **Brief 1: Nuclear Inspection demand by the IAEA **Brief 2: Allowing the Nuclear Inspection **Brief 3: Preparing Staff for the Inspection **Brief 4: Word of Paz's Survival **Brief 5: Chico Vanishes **Brief 6: Chico's Diestress call **Mission Intel: U.S. Military Base, Cuba *Paz's Spy Log: Big Boss & Mother Base **Paz's Tape is Discovered **Paz's Report 1: Contact with BIG BOSS (Colombia, November 4, 1974) **Paz's Report 2: Big Boss **Paz's Report 3: Big Boss's right-hand man, Kazuhira Miller **Paz's Report 4: The Peace Walker Project (Costa Rica) **Paz's Report 5: Mother Base Expands **Paz's Report 6: Mammal Pod (Peace Walker's AI) **Paz's Report 7: Battle in Nicaragua **Paz's Report 8: Infiltration of Mother Base **Paz's Report 9: Metal Gear ZEKE Completed **Communications Record 1 (correspondent unknown) **Communications Record 2 (correspondent unknown) Music *Mother Base Music Selection **MGS PEACE WALKER MEDLEY -Heavens Divide- **MGS PEACE WALKER MEDLEY -Love Deterrence- **MGS PEACE WALKER MEDLEY -PW Theme- **Richard Wagner: "Ride of the Valkyries" from The Valkyrie -ACT III- (excerpt) Tape Archives *Mother Base Archives **Paz's Diary ***Paz's 1st Diary Entry ***Paz's 2nd Diary Entry ***Paz's 3rd Diary Entry ***Paz's 4th Diary Entry ***Paz's 5th Diary Entry ***Paz's 6th Diary Entry ***Paz's 7th Diary Entry ***Paz's 8th Diary Entry ***Paz's 9th Diary Entry ***Paz's 10th Diary Entry Helicopter *Mother Base Music Selection **MGS PEACE WALKER MEDLEY -Heavens Divide- **MGS PEACE WALKER MEDLEY -Love Deterrence- **MGS PEACE WALKER MEDLEY -PW Theme- **Richard Wagner: "Ride of the Valkyries" from The Valkyrie -ACT III- (excerpt) Notes and references Category:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Category:Equipment Category:Music